Returned
by xoxoMeggyxoxo
Summary: Kevin Levin left for four years leaving Gwen a lone. One uncontrollable freak out left him in the dark. Is he better? Will Gwen take it lightly?
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Four years later. Last time Kevin Levin was seen he got out of control (again) and when he was normal he decided to flee the galaxy afraid to hurt the Tennyson's again.

Disclaimer: I do not own... Wish I did!

Author's Note: Some chapeters long the others short... Sorry!

Rating: Maybe ended up M.

Chapter 1

The redhead walked toward her cousin's dorm room, she went to college as well, so she knew the campus well. Today was Ben's twenty-first birthday, it was time for fun. Herself too...

Her mind went dark thinking of the reasons for her not going out much unless on missions.

A dark haired boy gave Gwen her last hug, from him. "I'm sorry..." When he pulled away she began to tear up, pleading for Kevin to stay. His dark hues held pain, afraid to hurt to petite female. He began to s-

Her mind got cut off as she found herself in front of a dorm room, "Dorm Room #10. Ben Tennyson. Alex Graifeild." read on the dry erase board that Ben most likely put up. On the sides of the board read cute messages from girls telling him to have a happy birthday. ...Gwen hasn't had a happy birthday in years...

Shaking her hurting thoughts off she knocked on the door. A muscuar man, a little older than Ben, that had dark curls and green eyes looked her up and down. That must have been Alex. She hasn't met Alex yet. Ben has told her a few stories about his fun and a little odd of a room mate. "Well, hello cutie. You came to offer Benji a few birthday pointers?" The husky voice asked, as he winked.

Gwen scowled, slightly. "No." Her voice was montone, was that man for real? "I am his cousin, Gwen." She said, not so coldly. She flung her redhair back, away from her face. The two pairs of eyes looking at eachother.

"Oh, that would be a little awkward." He joked, giving a bright smile. Why on earth did that smile make her want to run away? Why did it make her jump? "C'mon in." He moved out of the way, allowing the petite redhead inside to see Ben on the phone with his mom.

"Yes, mom. Six got it." He waved at Gwen as she came through the door, "Gwen and I will be there soon. Love you too." He said before hanging up his iPhone. "Hey Gwen. This is Alex." He guestered to the male with the wide smile.

"I fugured. He thought I was a birthday present.." She pointed out, making the dark haired one raising his hands to apologise. Made her chuckle. "Ready?" She asked. Being the weekend and her cousin's birthday the two decided to spend the weekend home. Of course doing the drunken twenty-first tradition.. Well, he might. She, herself, hated alchol.

"Yeah, Alex is coming. Is there room in the car?" He asked. Gwen glanced at the larger male before looking to the skinner male. Was Ben finally growing a mustache? She then nodded, making Ben smile. He was happy that he would see his old friend's and family... Of course not counting Kevin... He was most likely long gone.

As the boys began grabbing up their bags Gwen went to walk outside.

The wind was cool, almost chilly... Like the night Kevin left. Telling Gwen he could never be with her because he couldn't protect and hurt her at the same time... Gwen let out a frustrated groan.

"Why can't you ever leave me alone!" She spoke low, to her self, meaning it towards Kevin E. Levin.

"I'm sorry..." Said Alex, he was walking to her with a dufflebag. He gave a teasing a smile. "An ex bugging you?" He asked, trying to get her to look at him. She only turned away, telling him to forget what he heard. He only nodded. He didn't know the vixen very well... yet.

Gwen let out a frustrated sigh, waiting for her little cousin. Waiting no longer she popped open her trunk, allowing the male to put his bag in there. As he began to say something about females' driving Ben came out, holding his own bag.

Throwing it in the trunk Ben realized he stopped his friend from hitting on his older cousin. He didn't mean to be a cock-block, its not like Gwen would have responded well anyways.

Gwen wasn't her usual self. Was it becoming close to the annaversary of Kevin's leaving? Thats right, only three days away. Gwen was usually in a pretty normal mood. Only for years it was studies, classes, Plumbers, and family. She never dated sense Kevin. Afraid to get hurt. Hense why he had his friend Alex come a long.

Normally he tagged along Cooper. Gwen found the musculear Cooper attractive, but, Cooper finally found himself a really sweet girl. Willing to give him a chance. He's even engaged. Like Julie and him.

Gwen was going to get purposed to, a day before Kevin lost control. Gwen didn't know; only Kevin and Ben knew. Ben also knew how furious Kevin was for getting a job in the middle of his question. Admitting feelings was hard for him.

A sound of someone's throat clearing behind the Tennyson's made the two tense up. Alex only looked up, confusion written all over him as Gwen slammed her trunk door shut.

Author's Note: I decided to end it there. I haven't decided if my Alex would be Alien or not. Who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Turning around after slamming the trunk, Gwen's eyes were a darker shade of green. Showing anger, hatred, and hurt. It pained Kevin to see the storms in her eyes. Its been four years in three days that he hasn't seen her.

Gwen looked more grown up. Her redhair was in curls, her neck wore a necklace of Verdona's herritage, her outfit of choice today was an aquatic blue color blouse with straight legged jeans. He had to admit, she was even more beautiful than before.. Was she wearing a silver butterfly clip her bought her? He gave her that clip to keep bangs out of her eyes. It was his grandmothers.

Clearing Kevin's throat once again he gave a light smile, "Happy birthday Ben." He said, making Ben face him completely. Ben smiled, a little surprised that Kevin was Kevin. He mumbled his thanks and gave him a 'bro hug' as Ben put it.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked choaking back tears. Almost making Alex wanting to grab her to make her feel better. He hated seeing girls cry, exspecially over a male.

Gwen had to admit Kevin looked a little older with his goat-tee. It was odd not seeing that boy completely shaved. With a deep breath she waited on her old Romeo's answer. Her heart felt as if it was jumping through her chest.

"I think I'm ready to come back. I'm better." He stated, as if he just got out of rehab. Ben and Gwen could only nod before Gwen gave her Kevin a big hug. Kevin lightly pulled back. "I didn't come back for you." He had to say in a stern voice. He lied, he had came back for her. Though, its best to keep her at bay. "I came for the team."

Gwen wanted to shout, throw things even. Her mind screamed loudly how much he had hurt her. Didn't he see the water welp in her fucking eyes? With a grunt Gwen walked to the driver's side and sat. Alex leaning on the door to talk to her.

Kevin strained to hear Alex and Gwen talk. He had to let her go, why did it hurt him so badly to see Alex flirt with her? His body lanuage showed it along with, "Gwen. I'm here for you, sweetheart." Kevin wanted to punch Alex in the face for even thinking about trying to make a move on his Gwen.

Ben most likely realizing his old friend's idea made him pop Kevin in the stomache. Kevin scowled after his "ooof!" left his mouth. Ben pulled Kevin off to the side. His eyes were also dark. Showing his protective cousinly side. "Don't stir things up in Gwen. She hasn't been happy in years because of you." Ben spatted out, leaving Kevin a little stunned.

The older Ben was more protective or at least he was because of Kevin. Made Kevin wonder if Ben was trying or did set that guy up with Gwen. To replace him? "Ben, I know. You know why I left.." Kevin kept his voice low. Ben only nodded in agreement. "I plan on keeping her at bay." He said before looking up. He saw Gwen was laughing. That guy was laughing with her. "Who's that?"

Ben glanced back to see Alex trying to make his cousin laugh. "Alex Graifield." Ben said before looking at Kevin once more. "He's my roommate." He seen Kevin get a little angry. "I didn't think you were coming back, we're bringing him a long to cheer her up."

"She knows that d-" Kevin stopped himself, realizing his voice was about to get louder. Kevin was still as ever jealous of any boy Gwen showed an intrest in or any boy who showed interest in Gwen. Ben scowled once again, shaking his head in reply. "Oh.."

With a sigh Ben rubbed the back of his head, "C'mon. Get in your car you can come. Everyone at home missed you." He stated truthfully, walking to Gwen. "Gwen, will you ride with Kevin?" He said, hinting at the closure that she despretly needed.

"I don't know..." She said, looking up at both Ben and Alex.

Alex grabbed her phone off the dash putting his number in her contacts. "If you need your mind off of something, text me." Alex said, smiling and giving a sweet wink.

Alex's thoughtfullness made her blush. Ben must have told him about Kevin. She nodded towards the both boys, grabbing her purse. "Careful with my car Ben." She stated as she walked to the passanger side of Kevin's car. It really hasn't changed a bit.

Ben and Alex was ahead of them as they drove. Gwen kept her head down on her phone, she was texting, what seemed like long messages. "That clicking is annoying." Kevin said breaking their twenty minute roll of silence. Gwen must have decided to keep it, she shrugged. "Gwen, I'm sorry." He said, having Gwen look up at him. Glancing over it seemed like she was crying. "I wanted to tell- HOLY FUCK!"

Author's Notes: The beginings are always the hardest to write. Now... Sorry for the cliff hanger.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kevin yelled, Gwen snapped her head up just in time to watch her cousin drift her vehicle to a stop. In front of them were DNAliens, thirty-five, blocking the road.

As if on instint the three heroes immediatly did there thing. Gwen's hands glew purple, Ben fiddled with his watch,and Kevin turned into metal by touching his car. Alex slowly got out watching the tree, he has heard about them but never has seen others do such things. What surprised him the most was watching Kevin, he never thought he'd meet someone who could do that. As if to show he was not helpless, Alex touch the ground and urned into solid rock. When surprise hit there faces he smirked, "Only natural objects".

"Well, lets get this started." Ben stated, hitting his watch to turn into Humungosaour. As Ben went after the Aliens Gwen hit them directly with her blasts as Kevin and Alex both fought them the best there abilities allowed.

After a bit, Gwen's nerves went overbored. With a spell, the Aliens that weren't down went down as a large puple blast surrounded them. It knocked the boys off there feet too, "Gwen what was that?!" Ben said, after turning human once again.

"I..I..." She looked at her cousin as he helped his two friends up, "Its a spell I been praticing years ago," infactt a spell she's been practicing sense she was eleven. That summer she found her gifts along with Ben who also found his.

"That was epic," Alex said going back to his old form, walking to Gwen. Only for Kevin to beat him to her, "That was great."

Gwen smiled at the praise she got before they gathered up all the lifeless Aliens. Ben gave her a hug after there job was done, "You look weak after that," He said, protectively, "Just, don't get overwhelmed with Kevin, okay?" He said as if he knew what was making her nerves act up.

Looking back; Kevin was the main reason her nerves faultered. He kept brushing against her or teasing her with little nicknames she had four years ago. So, that spell was connected to emotions. Which in turn meant for her to be careful.

Before Gwen knew it she was already back in Kevin's vehicle. She looked at him, groggily, "Did I fall asleep?" She asked, quietly. She repeated it one more time due to Kevin paying no attention. Finally he looked to her and nodded before his head snapped back to the road.

After Ben gave her a hug Gwen passed out, right in Ben's arms. It was about five minutes after her blast. He worried something was wrong. She didn't wake until two hours later when he pulled onto Ben's street. Pulling into Ben's drive way, she sat up.

Gwen's door was opened for her by Alex as Ben helped her out. Kevin let out a low growl in Alex's direction. Alex just looked smug. As Alex followed the Tennyson cousins he got stopped by Kevin. You wouldn't think that by looking at the two but the boys looked extremly simular except for hair and eye color. "Look," Kevin started, "Gwen is very important to me."

"Yeah," Alex looked right into the eyes of Kevin, "she's getting that with me too." Alex stated, walking off into the house. Followed by the very angry Kevin.

Kevin made a low growl, he didn't understand this guy. He barely knew Gwen, how could he already try to push someone that knows Gwen out. He could tell this Alex had a bad attitude, he had a cocky attitude, he had... He had Kevin's attitude.

"Fuck!" he screamed hitting is precious car in frusration. Ben walked out just as it happened, "I really fucked up Ben." Kevin said, not looking at his old friend. Kevin threw the small box he had in his pocket for years into the back of his car before he popped the dent out of his car.

"What was your first clue?" Ben said, it came out harsher then he wanted. Kevin really hurt his cousin. The cousin who use to be the strongest girl he has ever met. Ben then sighed, "Kev, I know you left for a good reason but do you expect Gwen to fall for you again?" Kevin knew Ben insinuated that he would lose his sanity again.

"Ben!" He yelled, if it wasn't for the man's birthday he would be ten feet under. "I meant to take the generator out not form into that energy."

Four years ago, the heroes got a call right in the middle of a very big question. This fight was a large one. The generator he had to take out could destroy all humans, leaving Aliens to run the planet. One touch Kevin got all that energy, as well as took out the generator. The fight that took place between the friends was deadly, Gwen could ave died when Kevin hit her. Hense why he left.

Gwen went straight to Ben's room, he decided his birthday would be celebrated a day later so she layed on his bed. Alex was down stairs, Kevin and Ben was outside. She did feel bad for ruining Ben's birthday but he was completely understanding. No wonder Julie kept such a hard grip onto her cousin. Any girl would be lucky to be with her little cousin.

Yes, he always told her that anyone be lucky to have his older cousin, but, she felt as if it was to make her feel better. Kevin's leaving has hit Gwen hard. She tried to date sense but hasn't really found anyone, though, she does seem to fancy this Alex. Yet, he reminds her so much of the boy she really loved, always loved, and forever will love.

Gwen sat up, her head still pounded, she went downstairs as Ben and Kevin came inside. Both seemed pretty pissed, she decided no to push the subject. "Still dizzy but I'm here." Gwen said with a smile. Gwen mastered the art of fake smiles, even if Ben seen right through them.

Alex gave her a half smile, it made...


	4. Chapter 4

Alex gave Gwen a half smile, it made her freeze. That smile didn't belong to him... It belonged to-... No, did it? Gwen looked over at Kevin's face fixed in anger. "Hey, Kev, will you do me a favor?" Gwen tried to ask... Though, she studdered.

"Anything." Kevin gave his usual answer before searching Gwen's green eyes.

"Smile." Gwen said simply, recieving a look that made her look insane. "I am serious." Gwen said with a groan. Wich, how she growled made Kevin do his half smile like usual. She gasped. "Oh, wow." She looked at Alex. "Alex who is your father?"

Alex looked confused before looking at his feet, "I think my mother said his name was... Umm... Devin? I think." He shrugged. For a male in his twenties he looked like a six year old.

"Devin Levin?" Kevin looked over at Alex. Alex nodded, oblivious to the fact that Kevin was indeed a Levin. Kevin let out a growl. He knew Ben didn't know but he wanted to ring his neck like a wet rag. "Do you know I'm a Levin?" Alex's eyes went wide, "Holy fuck, I have a brother."

"Dude, never call me your brother. You missed nothing when it came to my-our dad. Trust me." Kevin let out a low growl, Alex just rolled his eyes. He obviously didn't want to be related to his ass anyways. Fine by Kevin.

Gwen and Ben looked at eachother before laughing, the Tennyson's each getting a glare from the two brothers. "I sware Kevin, I had no clue my roommate was your brother." Ben finally was able to let out. Gwen's laughter turned into giggles.

"Not funny Benjamin." The boys said in unision before glaring at eachother, "Don't copy me!" They screamed at eachother in unision. They both began to growl as Kevin went outside. Gwen followed.

"Kevin?" Gwen looked at him afraid Kevin was in his unchangeable moods, he looked up at Gwen before he sat on the hood of his car. "I know its a lot to tak-"

"It has nothing to do with him as my brother. Okay, maybe a little but thats not the big deal." Kevin caught her off, watching Gwen walk to him. "I don't like the fact you like him."

Gwen was a bit taken back, "I don't!" Her defense was weak but it was there. He was kinder than Kevin but Kevin still had her heart. Kevin looked away from Gwen, obviously not believeing her.

"You know... He's my age. That means that bastard cheated on my mother." He changed the subject to the one that made him punch a tree, making Gwen jump. She was startled. "That piece of shit. What's worse, I bet Alex had the better life. He didn't have the abusive father!" He didn't mean to yell, just thinking of it all made him ache in anger.

"He suffered not knowing a part of him," Gwen said looking at Kevin. He turned to her, eyes meeting. "In a way he had it no better." Gwen said, watching Kevin look at his feet.

Kevin had guilt in his eyes as he looked at Gwen. He made mental notes of all her changes and all the things the same. It all pointed back to the fact that he never stopped loving her. "It doesn't matter." He said, looking at his car. He hoped Gwen would end the conversation but knew that Gwen would try and have him talk about it all. Something he didn't want. "Gwen..."

Gwen looked up at seen Kevin walking to her, wraping his arms around her, and hugging her. Gwen hugged back. They both needed it. "Why did you leave?"

Kevin looked down at the female and sighed, keeping her in the hug. "When I re-gained my composure I seen how badly my hits have hurt you. Gwen you almost died." Gwen remembered the pain, well. Gwen also remembered the pain of him leaving also. "I vowed that was going to be the last, I waited so long thinking I'd stop loving you." Kevin sighed, "I didn't. Its still there."

Gwen pulled away, Kevin never once said he loved her. She smiled, this was the closure she needed. That he needed. "I love you too." She said back.

Kevin shook his head. "I can't hurt you again. I would never be able to live with myself." Kevin desolved into the metal of his car and punched the tree again.

After the last hit Ben came outside, "Gwen lets go inside. Mom is cooking," Gwen nodded and walked past her younger cousin as Ben shook his head, "I hope you know what your doing." Ben turned to follow his older cousin.

"I don't." Kevin said to only himself, he sat alone. He got what he needed to say off his chest, how was he going to stop himself from losing himself to Gwen? "Ugh!" He grunted as he sat on his hood. It was like that retarded vampire movie, he was that idiotic lion falling in love with a lamb.

AUTHOR: Not bad of a chapter! :) Oh, I love Twighlight books. The movies suck but the books are amazing so DO NOT think I'm dissing.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was quiet and ended quickly. Tennyson cousins were not in the mood for a drink like Kevin and Alex were. Though, Kevin hasn't drank sense Gwen begged him to quit when he was underage.

Alex seemed to get colder towards anyone that wasn't Gwen wich in turn made Kevin colder to him. Kevin let out a grunt as Alex began flirting with Gwen. Gwen noticed but would not look up at anyone.

"Okay." Ben stood up, he turned to his mom and she excused herself then he looked back at the two older males, "Okay, you found out you were brothers. So what!" Gwen looked up to see her cousin try to calm himself, "Neither of you are doing Gwen any good." Gwen smiled only a little, Ben has gotten protective.. "I am tired of seeing her in pain because of you." Ben turned to Kevin then looked at Alex, "I brought you because your fun not to hit on her. She doesn't need you confusing her thoughts about you and Kevin."

"Ben, its okay. I know who I love." Gwen spoke, all three males looked up at her. The two brothers looking confused. "I don't know Alex well." She said quietly, "And.. Kevin has hurt me both physically and emotionally." She looked at her plate, "This may be the little girl inside of me that wants her bad boy or the girl that believes you stick with your true love." Kevin smiled, "but, he didn't stick with me," his smile fell. He had no clue what Gwen meant or if she was even talking to them anymore. "I..I... I'm going to go see my mom." Gwen left without another word.

The two older males sat completely struck. Ben tried not to laugh, "Will you two stop the same facial features." He got a glare from each of them before they all started laughing. Kevin's laugh was a little more hallow.

He knew he couldn't be with Gwen. He caused her too much pain. It didn't mean he didn't want to be with her any less. They still loved eachother... She still loved him.

"Kev, lets hit the bar." Ben said, snapping Kevin out of his thoughts. Ben's friendly face was back. Kevin nodded after a long moment. "Good, your desinated driver."

"What? Why?" Kevin growled.

"My birthday. Also... You don't want Al driving the car. Do you?" Ben teased. He knew that would make Kevin agree.

"Fine, Benji I buy first drink." Kevin said going outside, he laughed as Ben threw his hands in the air and said, "Whoo!" Yup, same Benji.

XxXxXx  
At the bar Ben, Alex, and Kevin ran into Cooper. "Hey guys!" Cooper walked up to them, gave Ben and Kevin 'man hugs' and shook Alex's hand, "I'm Cooper."

"Coop, meet Alex. My roommate... And Kevin's brother." Ben smirked, gaining a growl from both older males.

"Ben. Birthday or not. I. Will. Kill. You." Kevin threatened, making Cooper laugh at his friends.

"Happy Birthday, Ben." He smiled then looked past the boys, "Where is Gwen?"

"Gwen went home. She's a tad over whelmed at the moment." Ben pointed his thumb to the two, "Always my borthday." Ben joked.

It truly was meant as a joke. Gwen always tried her best to have fun, he knew her pain so he never complained. It was just getting extreamly old.

"I see." A readhead with blue eyes came up to Cooper, "This is my fiancee Lynn." She placed a kiss on Cooper's cheek. Kevin and Ben both gave eachother looks.

"We'll be back." Kevin said, walking with Ben to the bar, "I think Coop is trying to replace Gwen with Lynn." He snikered, looking back at his friend and the girl. She even had the same fashion sense as Gwen. Ben nodded and ordered his first birthday drink, which Kevin paid as promised.

As the friends shared their laugh and went back to Cooper with a red mark on his face they rose a brow, "Don't ask." He huffs, "Lynn thinks I stare at other girls." Kevin and Ben shared a laugh once more. It defiantly wasn't like Cooper to stare unless it was Gwen. "Right." Cooper joined in on the laughing as Alex came back over. No one even noticed he left.

"Dudes, lets play pool." Alex said, the others agreed. They soon began to play teams. Alex and Ben against Kevin and Cooper.

After an hour in the game Ken, Gwen's brother, came in. Horror struck his face. He looked frantic until he seen Ben, he ran to his little cousin. Ben seen the fear in his eyes, "Whats wrong?" Ben asked as his cousin tried to gain a breath or two.

"Its Gwen.. She's gone... Taken." Ken said, in fear of what may have happened to his baby sister.

AUTHOR: Such a slow yet needed chapter. I am using FB Notes so limited on characters I can use sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

All four boys stared at Ken the world around em froze just for a moment, "What do you mean 'Taken'?" Kevin asked, his voice low.

"Taken as in kidnapped, Kevin." Ken stated, angerily, he didn't like how Kevin hurt his baby sister and now she was kidnapped too. He turned to Ben.

"Alright, calm down." Ben said to his cousin, "lets get to your house and see the damage." Ken nodded and ran outside.

"I'll go with you." Cooper said, the group nodded and ran after Ken. Kevin did not follow the speed limit neither did Ken. They both sped to Gwen's.

In Gwen's room there was green ooze writing out, "Humans wothless." The four looked around, nothing else was touched. She was dragged out through the window.

"What the hell?" Kevin started thinking. Ooze usually meant DNAliens but why would they want Gwen? Then it clicked, "That blast!" The others looked at Kevin as if he was crazy, "It didn't kill them like we tought, only stunned them." Kevin guessed.

"Didn't kill who?!" Cooper and Ken asked in unision.

"DNAliens," Ben said, "Ken, we'll find her. Just stay here." Ben waited for a agreement from his big cousin before he headed out of the door. "C'mon guys." Ben ordered Cooper, Alex, and Kevin. Like normal Kevin sped to place they excepected the Aliens to be.

An hour and half out of town they stopped at a wide field with a broken down factory, "Normal for DNAliens." Kevin noted as he seen the aliens, what was worse... The aliens doubled in number sense the encounter in the road. "Theres so many!" Kevin growled.

"Why would they take Gwen?" Cooper asked, worridly. The three shrugged.

"Lets go kick their ass!" Alex said, Kevin folded is arms over his chest, "I agree with Alex, for once"

"Whats wrong with you guys? No plan?" Ben gave a look, "Oh god, I sound like Gwen." Ben slapped his face.

"I knew this day would come," Kevin muttered to Cooper who in reply, agreed. "Anywho, with this many what plan can we make?" Kevin touched his car, Alex touched a boulder, and Cooper thought.

"That building made of metal?" Cooper looked over at is two friends with a wide smile.

"Coop, your a geniuess!" Ben said patting his blond friend on the back. Cooper smiled as her looked at the surroundings. "Can you do that?" Ben asked, now getting wary.

"Easy. Just got'tah get closer." Cooper said taking a very shady path. The boys began to follow. At the end of the path was a large factory... And a large scream with a threatening voice, "How do you duplicate us?" Another zap was heard before two ladies screamed.

"What do we do?" Alex asked, not realizing Cooper was already at work. He tore metal from trucks, forming what seemed to be a large dozer of some sort. "That?"

"He can't steal off the building to get caught." Kevin said, logically. Though, he wouldn't mind being very blunt. Another scream was heard. "Fuck lets get a mov-ve on."

Cooper took more parts and put together. Kevin saw what his friend was doing but never really watched. Gwen was in his thoughts. Every scream her heard made hhim angerier.. They were hurting Gwen. HIS Gwen. "Ill save you," Kein promised.

His mind swelled with thoughts of Gwen Tennyson. Her strawberry scented redair, strawberry flavored chapstick, and of course her large green eyes ready for adventure. The fogiven eyes that trusted him, when he couldn't trust himself.

Another scream brought him out of thoughts. "Gwen!" He screamed, the sound of the last scream was so terrifying and drenched with pain. No one realized that Alex recognised the other voice.. "I thought.." Alex began but shook off. "We have to get there now." Alex said angirly.

"I'm trying guys. If we just bust in there we could get Gwen and that other girl killed." Cooper said still working, "Ourselves killed in the process. Lynn wouldn't like that." He tried to lighten the mood.

Kevin took it wrong, "Oh, c'mon your only with her because she reminds you of Gwen!"

"WHAT? Excuse me, but besides her hair I don't see Gwen, I see Lynn!" Cooper spat back, he normally wasn't an angry type, "Besides, you been barking at Alex for liking her. Did you forget your the one that made out with Spell Caster, her enemy, then left four montths later?!"

Before Kevin could respond Alex said, "You kissed Spell Caster?!"

"You know her?" All anger left Cooper, replaced with curiosity.

"Sorta... She's my ex." Alex said, remembering when he met the shy girl with purple eyes and white hair. Instantly under her 'spell' as they joked about it.

"Well, awkward..." Cooper said before looking over at Kevin with an apologeic look, "That was out of line, sorry."

"Forgiven already, Coop, sorry also." Kevin sighed and gave him a 'bro hug' seeing he stopped moving his hands.

Cooper nodded before looking at his cration, "Well, not an army tank but hell it'll work." He pointed to a large metal contraption. "My masterpiece," looking around the contraption you could easily see how well dynamic it was. The geniuess built metal spikes around the part that looks like a dozer.

"Coop, that is what I'm talking about!" Ben exclaimed climbing in the metal tank with the other heroes behind.

AUTHOR: I seriously love Cooper! Not as much as Kevin of course. Can you believe Alex knew that Spell Caster?!  
SHOUT OUT: "TributeGwevin", I am so glad you love my story and even have it in your favorites!


	7. Chapter 7

A large tank dozer looking thing busted through the wall making both girls excited. Gwen looked at her white haired captive, "Told you they could help us!" Gwen said as three men came out, "Ben! Kevin!" Gwen squealed with delight.

"Alexander?!" The purple eyed girl said, eyeing her ex. "Hope! We'll get you out!" Alex said, forgetting all about Gwen making all attenion go to the girl who had his heart in a figuritive spell.

Kevin already turned into metal, barging through, breaking all restraints, and kissed Gwen, its been years sense he kissed Gwen. Gwen kissed back, sweetly. "We'll talk when we get out of 'ere, get in the tank." He spoke lowly to Gwen, not realizing Spell Caster was realesed by his brother as well. Yes, he addressed him as his brother. Certaintly unreal to him as well.

As the girls got in the safety of Coop's contraption the boys went to work.

Ben turned into Big Chill and froze the remaining DNAliens in the room. Kevin had a wickid smile, grabbing something out of his leather jacket pocket. "Always like Kevin, carrying explosives.." Big Chill stated as Kevin clicked a button, letting the small handheld explosive glow yellow.

"Yeah, yeah.." Kevin smirked throwing such a little device in the center of the room, in the center of the building. "Lets blow this stand!" Kevin jumped in the metal contraption along with Cooper and Alex. Ben flew.

As the team tried to get out quickly before the bomb where to go off. Seeing they wouldn't make it completely out of range and knowing the girls were too weak to form any sort of shield Big Chill turned to Humungosaour. Humungosaour held the metal tank to himself and bent down, using his large body as a shield.

Metal from the field reckasade and hit Humungosaour in the back, letting out a large screeching noise. After that was done he fell into Ben, metal pieces popping out as he did so.

The others got out quickly to help Ben, "Ben are you okay?" Cooper asked, twisting Ben on his stomache to get the rest of the metal out, "Alex run and get gauze from Kevin's car. You still carry that stuff around?" Cooper said, looking up at Kevin who agreed with a nod.

Alex came back with the gauze from the glove department before handing it to Cooper and making his way to Spell Caster, "Are you okay, Hope?" Her responce was leaning against his chest to watch Cooper and Kevin shed Ben's jacket and shirt off to wrap the gauze around his torso.

Gwen sat across from Ben with a smile, "How you feeling, Benny?" She asked softly.

"I was more worried about you, Gwenny." He gave a weak smile as he hissed in pain. "What did they want?"

"For us to duplicate them." Gwen sated, flicking a pebble.

"Well, they're dead now. Why do they think you can duplicate them?" Kevin asked. Kevin watched Gwen as she looked up at him with guilt in her eyes. His heart learched for Gwen.

"They knew that I knew spells, apperently when Gwen blasted them earlier it duplicated them." Spell Caster said as Alex played with the ghostly white hair.

"You guys are safe now," Kevin said picking up Gwen, Alex picked up Spell Caster and Cooper helped Ben walk to the car.

AUTHOR: I realize it is more like an episode then studied on romance so sorry but the fluffyness will get here!


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR: Okay, I Wikipedia'ed Gwen's full name, which maybe wrong because it said in the original Ben 10 that she was 10 also, but I am 98% sure she was 11, which is why she is 22 in my fic. BTW: I JUST realized I spelt Spell Caster not Charmcaster so I am sticking to SC and will be fixed in my sieres I am writing.

In the back seat Gwen seen a box in the floor bored, a small box in black leather. Opening the box Gwen gawked at a diamond that looked like it came off of Diamondhead, it wasn't too large but defiantly beautiful. On the metal band was engraved, "Gwendolyn Cathrine Levin" then the date he was going to purpose, the date of the mission that changed everything!

Gwen went a deep red then glanced up to see Kevin looking at her through the rear view mirror, she held the box close to her. "Umm..." Gwen looked away with a soft smile, "I am sorry this happened guys."

Ben groaned softly next to her, "You know we have your back." Ben smiled looking over at the sleeping Spell Caster on his friend Alex. Alex gave a smile, holding the sleeping girl close to him.

Kevin looked in the mirror again, looking at Alex, "Alex, I'm.. I'm.." He sighed, "sorry." Kevin finally finished before glancing back to the road then the mirror to see his brother again.

"We got off on the wrong foot... I'd appreciate.." Alex looked away as he finished, "we can become brothers. I had no siblings."

"Your already my brother, we just have to work on getting along." Kevin replied as they gave each other a look that matched. "I perfer no questions on dad but I bet your curious." He mumbled as he pulled into Gwen's driveway.

Kevin and disregarding rules of the road. It was fifteen minutes not an hour and a half.

Everyone piled out of Kevin's car, Cooper started walking back to the closed bar for Lynn, they went inside Gwen's home and got greeted by a very worried big brother. "You'd think I'd be use to my baby sister in danger."

"Or your turning into mom," Gwen said as Alex came in carrying the sleepingwhite haired girl, "My room is the first on the left." Alex nodded and took her upstairs to rest.

Ken smiled and gave Gwen a hug, "I don't do freakyness like you," jokingly said before going to tbe guest room being shared with his wife Alice, "Nite."

"Goodnight Ken," Gwen and Ben said in unison. "Kevin..." Gwen began, walking to Kevin, "You.. Umm.."

"I know," Kevin knew Gwen was speaking of the kiss, "Sorry.." Kevin looked away as Gwen put a hand on his cheek making their eyes meet.

"I found some...thing," Gwen began, Kevin looked a tad confused until a small box got put into his palm.

"You found it?" Kevin looked at her with wide eyes. "I..It.. Umm.." Kevin began studdering before Gwen kissed him, making him fall silent, kissing back. "Okay?"

"Its beautiful!" Gwen said, getting a little red.

"Maybe someday I will be able to give it to you?" Kevin studdered softly.

"I'd like that," Gwen said softly. "...Kev... I know you left to protect me, it just made me ache..."

Kevin put a free palm to Gwen's soft cheek, "I tried despertly to protect you, but I missed you. Damn it, Gwen, I fucking love you!"

Tears began to go down the petite redhead's face. As if on insticnt Ben went to walk to his cousin, only for Alex to stop him, mouthing, 'They need this.' The two walked into the kitchen.

"Kevin Ethan Levin, I love you too!" Gwen squeaked as tears of joy fell. "I never want to lose you again!"

Kevin looked at his love thoughtfully, feeling bold he began, "Gwen," he got on one knee, "Will you marry me? Where this ring to prove to you I am not leaving, again?" The redhead smiled and nodded, completely speechless. With that the ring got slid on her finger, symbolizing unfaltered love.

Spell Caster came out of the room at the top of the stairs, "Awh," her voice soft. At the sound of her melodic voice Alex came in, "Alex!"

"How are you feeling, Hope?" Alex closed the distance between the two.

"Better with you here." She admitted, "I missed you."

"You did?" surprise rang in Alex's voice and face.

Spell Caster giggled some and kissed Alex softly, Alex kissed back.

Ben walked in and seen the couples, getting a large smile, "You still hate him, Kev?"

AUTHOR: Awwww, Gwevin! Well, there is Chapter 9 then Chapter 1O is a epilogue


	9. Chapter 9

"About that," Kevin reluctantly pulled away from his new fiancee and went into the middle of the room where Alex met witb him, "I am sorry, I was scared you'd take Gwen from me," Kevin glanced at Gwen before back to Alex, "I'm no good at apologies."

"I was an ass, too," Alex admitted, "I tried to stir you up a bit, sorry."

If Alex and Kevin liked it or not, the two were brothers. Devin was abusive and cruel but Alex still diserved to know about Devin and Kevin, also. Kevin learned Alex's name was really Devlin Alexander Graifield.

A first name matching Kevin and Devin.

Alex confinded in Kevin that he felt the same power from Gwen that he felt from his Hope, that was why he was so attracted.

...A Year Later...  
The Plumber's hall was decked out in violet, dark blue, and white. Grandpa Max stood behind the podeum in a black tux and dark blue tie and Grandma Verdona stood next to him in a violet dress. In front of the podeum stood Kevin in a black tux and a violet tie, next to him was Ben and Alex in tuxes and dark blue ties across from them stood Julie and Hope (they began calling her by her name) in dark blue off solder dresses.

Music began to play as Gwen and Ken (their father died seven months earlier) walked down the isle. Gwen wore a v-neck dress that went off the shoulders, her body slim as the dress hugged each curve perfectly. She had violets braded in her red hair.

Ken gave his baby sister away as he sat by his mother who was crying with joy.

"We are gathered here today, to join these two Plumbers," Max began, "in holy and honorable matramony," Max started a speech then began to ramble, "I remember the first time I held Gwenny, she was so small-"

Verdona caught him off, "Max, honey."

"Right" Max started the cermony again, as "death do us apart" came, Verdona was saying a spell to bond those two hearts together if it were meant to be, and it was.

The beams of purple were gorgeous as Kevin kissed Gwen the first time as his wife.

The cermony was beauiful, the reception was fun.

"May I have a dance, 'Sis'?" Alex smiled, taking Gwen to dance. Alex and Kevin been getting extreamly close over the year.

"I guess," Gwen smiled as Fireflies were playing.

"You make my brother happy, Gwen." A sincere smile appeared.

"Kevin makes me estatic!" Gwen gushed. As another song began to play Kevin took Gwen's small hand into his own.

"May I cut in, Bro?" Kevin smiled as Alex gave Gwen over.

Togetber they danced, Kevin forgot all about how hating to dance.

The End!

AUTHOR: Sooooooo next chapter is a preview of my sieres on their kids!


End file.
